1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic tool assembly apparatus for automatically assembling a predetermined tool required for a machine tool from respective modules of modular constituted tools which are divided and stored in units of modules and supplying it to the machine tool and, more particularly, to an automatic assembling apparatus of a modular constituted tool used in a machining center, an NC lathe, a turning center or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An automatic tool exchange apparatus which stores respective tools to be mounted on a machine tool in a tool housing conveys a tool designated in accordance with production control data from the tool housing and feeds the designated tool in the machine tool to automatically exchange tools for a machine tool is conventionally known. An assembly-type modular constituted tool replacing a conventional integral tool has also been developed. Modular constituted tool A of this type has, as shown in FIG. 5, holder module a, adapter module b, and blade module c. Module b is mounted on module a, and module c is mounted on holder module b. Modular constituted tool A shown in FIG. 5 is assembled by mounting blade module c on module a directly or through module b. Only module c at the distal portion of tool A can be exchanged without exchanging all the components of tool A. Therefore, tool A is light-weight, easy to handle, and can reduce the space of the tool housing required for storing the tools.
Conventionally, however, modular tool A is assembled and disassembled manually. More specifically, a plurality of modules a, b, and c are aligned and stocked in the tool housing. The assembly order of modular tool A is determined in accordance with the production control data. The operator picks a required one of respective modules from the tool stock rack of the tool housing, and performs assembling on an assembly table. Thus, many manual procedures are required in assembly and disassembly of tool A. In addition, when the number of modules is increased, an erroneous combination may occur.
An automatic tool rack is known as a tool stocker for storing tools, wherein a plurality of tool holders are provided on an endless chain, and modules are stored in the tool holders and conveyed. In this case, however, modules are stored in and picked up from the respective tool holders manually by an operator.